


心理诊查

by 海人 (Kaito_puppylove)



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_puppylove/pseuds/%E6%B5%B7%E4%BA%BA
Summary: 一位新人心理医生与Dominic发生的谈话。
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Elias "Blitz" Kötz
Kudos: 2





	心理诊查

**Author's Note:**

> Blitz×Bandit  
> 左右有意义
> 
> 没什么色情或者暴力环节，分级M主要是因为有很多脏话，我不知道算什么范畴，姑且就标高一点了。  
> 第一人称注意。

“你跟他的关系是怎样的？”  
“一个队的。我，他，还有Marius，我们三个人住一个屋子，低头不见抬头见。你就不能问点别人可能不知道的问题吗？”  
“好吧，那…你怎么看待你的舍友呢？”  
“Marius是个叽叽喳喳的傻瓜烦人精，他是…另一种类型的傻瓜烦人精。”  
“具体一点呢？”  
“只说相处的话类似雨伞和太阳。雨伞总在阴雨天发挥好作用，一到有太阳的天气就只能扔在角落里发霉了。”  
“你没有考虑过去晒晒太阳吗？”  
听到这个问题的时候，他的眼神向外飘了一下。  
“我去了。他觉得我在躲着太阳，所以我就跟太阳来了个近距离接触，近到负数距离的那种。我邀他喝酒，开着车把他拉到山上，在他面前脱衣服。然后他吓得跑了，一连躲了我好几天。”  
“原来这就是你的晒太阳方法。这还真是非常……别致。”  
我斟酌了一下用词。他咬着手指笑了两声，肩膀上的外套向下抖落了一点，露出了一点点锁骨附近的纹身。我对这个表情非常了解，他每次恶作剧得逞时都会露出如此的笑。我转了两下手里的圆珠笔，思索着要不要把刚刚最后一句话也记下来。  
“之后呢？”  
“之后他开始在我家院子里种向日葵。早上约我一起去跑步，食堂吃饭的时候坐我边上，在演习中把我撞倒然后告诉我“注意交通安全”。好吧，刚才这个不算。只挑一支值得拿出来说的就是…我有一天晚上做了噩梦，醒来以后又很快睡着了，第二天早上起来时我发现他跟我挤在一张床上。我上一次跟人一起睡觉还是四岁时跟Cedrick同睡一张婴儿床，连在俱乐部时叫来的妓女我都没让他们跟我一起睡过，枕边有其他人的心跳会让我难以入眠。我那天本来应该一脚把他踢下去，但是突然觉得偶尔晒个太阳还挺舒服的，所以这件事就不了了之了。”  
“我看你有很多次把他形容为太阳，这代表你对他评价很高的意思吗？”  
他没有立刻回答这个问题，不知道是在思考“太阳”还是在思考“评价很高”。  
“这是我临时想出来的词，我以前没想过怎么形容他。谁会闲着无聊想去如何形容一个活人？想出来提前准备追悼会上的发言吗。这么一说他确实用到了，只不过我压根就没去。那天上午太冷，我懒得出门，就在宿舍里睡觉了。”  
“所以你没有对他说过你其实很喜欢他。”  
“如果你想的话可以代为传达。”  
我注意到他并没有否认刚刚我提出的那句话。  
回答完这个问题后，他从外套口袋里摸出一包烟，伴随着老式打火机的金属擦碰声燃起火光。0.7克左右的烟草烧焦成灰，一缕燃尽香气的燃油伴随着白烟一同呼出到空气中，在白昼灯的映衬下变成一场转瞬即逝的海市蜃楼，刚好隔在我跟他两个人中间。  
“我以为把场景选在睡前的宿舍可以让你放松一点，不过你看起来好像有点放松过头了。我该庆幸自己没有提议带你去马尔代夫吗？”  
“如果你想知道更多有关于我和他的事，你还可以选在训练场的更衣室里、选在酒吧楼上的包间、选在我们去过的汽车旅馆、选在空闲的模拟战术演练基地，还有你屁股下这张尺寸诡异的一个半人的床。我带你用身体感受一下我都跟他发生过什么。”  
“你似乎不避讳提起与他之间发生过关系。”  
“基地里一年到头一共也就只能接触到那么几个女人，而且多数都是能把你生吃了的—— 亲近的同事们之间存在肉体关系的这件事并不奇怪，都只当作屋子里的大象罢了。指不定哪天有个人休假回来，几个月后就全队感染艾滋了。”  
听到最后一句话后，有那么一瞬间，我没能控制住自己的表情，把各种复杂的想法都直接写到脸上了。我连忙低头捂住脸缓了几秒，再抬起头时，他的表情也变了一下，手指往烟灰缸里弹着烟灰。我觉得他刚刚应该是笑了，因为他那无处不在的恶作剧—— 好吧，我得冷静下来。这是我作为心理咨询师的第一个病人，我得好好表现才行。  
“我很高兴迄今为止你都能跟我说你心里的话。虽然六号不会知道我们的具体谈话内容，但我会想办法告诉他你已经解开一部分心结了。”  
他眨了下眼，笑意消失了，似乎是不满意我提起了别人。  
“来聊点别的吧。比如，你来形容一下他的外貌？”  
“他屋里有照片。”  
“这不是一个考验，这只是能有助于我了解他在你心里的印象。”  
他张了下嘴，看起来好像想说什么，但想了想又没说。他微微起身，将还燃着的烟夹到烟灰缸上，双腿跨住刚刚反坐的椅子，拖行着走到了离我更近的地方。我稍微坐直了一点，好在这个距离也能与他互相平视。  
“他张了一张典型的日耳曼人的脸，白净，没有一丝伤痕。每天早上起来他都会花三分钟以上的时间洗脸，然后精心修整他的胡子和鬓角。每天他都会把脸刮得很干净，不留一根胡茬。他的眼睛颜色很浅……比天空还要蓝，眼窝很深，每天都笑得像个傻子，但眼角没有一丝皱纹。眉骨又低又突出，眉毛也是刻意修整过的形状，干净得像个小姑娘。鼻子跟眉骨相比看起来就没有特别高，鼻翼与鼻梁骨中间相接的地方稍微凹进去一点点。嘴唇上薄下厚，唇峰的形状完美得让Monika都会嫉妒。他的手也很干净，皮肤很滑，虽然在训练时经常无可避免地会留下一些粗糙的痕迹，但他总爱花时间打理自己的每一个细节...”  
“嘿，可以了，稍微停一下。”我第一次对他进行的回答有些不满意。“我是让你根据自己的记忆来做出形容，不是让你直接抄答案。”  
我们互相都沉默了一会儿，他看着我的下巴，用大拇指刮了两下他自己的胡子。  
“抄来的答案就是我的答案。”  
他说这句话时，我终于忍不住十分在意地抬起手摸了一下自己的上嘴唇。完美的形状是什么形状？  
“总之……我们现在算是已经完成了第一步，即你对他的表面印象，接下来我们得聊聊你对他的深层印象。”  
其实我也不知道具体应该有什么步骤，刚刚那些都是我根据以前六号跟我的谈话编出来的流程。我看到他听说要聊深层印象时明显有些不耐烦地翻了个白眼，从椅子上起身，然后背对着我重新坐下，将身体整个靠在椅背上。  
“还想知道什么？”  
“他对你造成的改变。比如你多了什么习惯之类的。”  
他这次沉默了好一会儿，我看不到他的表情，不知道这次在思考什么。但他沉沉地叹了一口气，抓了一把自己看起来已经有一段时间没去修剪了的头。  
“先是玩年轻人那套恋爱追求游戏，后是玩失踪，现在又给我玩角色扮演。为什么？因为我推掉了每个心理医生所以六号用邪术把你地狱还是天国召唤回来折磨我吗？你个——”  
他说到这里时顿了顿，回头看了我一眼。我向下眨了下眼，让他将后半句话说出来。  
“你个傻逼王八蛋狗娘养的臭婊子，现在还逼我当着死人的面骂他脏话。”  
他转回去继续背对我，一股脑倒出来一堆不文明词汇，但是却并没有以发泄的语气，只是平淡地念着台词。看得出来，这句话他应该已经想说了好久了，也许是从讣告下来的那天开始就在准备了，只是一直没找到机会说。  
“但你也从来没说过我是太阳，没说过我你喜欢我睡在你旁边，没说过我的眼睛比天空还要蓝。为什么你以前为什么不告诉我？你曾让我觉得一切都只是我对你的一厢情愿。”  
我也不再跟他扮演什么心理医生，直接把心里的疑问扔了出来。  
“因为你擅自闯进我的生活，不经我同意就在我家里盖了座城堡，我刚住了没两天，你又让它轰然倒塌了。直到现在我还埋在废墟里，而你干了这么多好事以后就只是轻描淡写地过来问我一句，为什么我以前不告诉你，因为我没来得及。操它的，我的生活都被你给毁了。”  
直到今天的这趟诊查之前，Dominic的生活其实并没有出现什么太大改变。他依然早上最晚起床，吃饭挑食，训练，开会，宿舍里抽烟，做噩梦，在不安中迎接新的一天，如果非要说有什么区别的话，也就是噩梦里的角色稍微变了些而已。他的生活真正崩塌掉的，就是刚刚他说出这句话的那一刻。  
“我没法再骗自己什么都没有发生了，就因为你一时兴起的阴魂不散。现在你满意了？”  
他转身回到桌前，拿起那根几乎已经燃尽了的烟，抽干最后一口，然后终于将它彻底捻灭。  
“你要赶我走吗？”  
“随你便，我要在Marius回来发现我变成了个自言自语的神经病之前睡觉了。”  
他脱掉外套和裤子，绕过我躺在床上，用被子把自己卷起来，第一次心理诊查就这样不了了之。他的呼吸很平稳，看起来真的像睡着了一样，但我很清楚，哪怕是三楼的窗外有人走过的声音也足以将他惊醒。  
“我把你的生活毁了吗？”  
“毁了个稀巴烂。”  
“我很抱歉，Dom。”  
“道歉是为了给受伤的人一个交代，不是为了让你觉得自己道过歉了就能逃脱责任了。”  
这句话从他的嘴里说出来颇为讽刺。  
我将圆珠笔和空白的记事本放在桌上，也脱了鞋躺上床，枕着胳膊躺在他对面，那里刚好空出了大约一个人的位置。  
“我就擅自理解为你想让我留在你身边，直到你走出阴霾了。”  
他没有翻身转过去，也没有睁开眼睛或者反驳我，只是静静地躺在那里。这个场景以前也发生过，那天夜里，我听到他的房间传来了嘎吱一声床板的响动，紧接着就是大口的吸气声夹杂着像是痛苦的抽噎。我想都没想就去了他的房间，挤上了这张尺寸尴尬的小床。那时我还不知道枕边有人他会睡不好觉。好在，我现在既能陪着他，又不会吵到他了。  
过了很久一会儿，他都没再有什么动静，我想他应该是睡着了。

**Author's Note:**

> 推荐音乐：Histerico-Álvaro·Soler


End file.
